1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and an exposure method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, complementary lithography is known for forming a fine wire pattern by performing machining of a simple line pattern formed by optical exposure technology with a line width of tens of nanometers, using a charged particle beam such as an electron beam, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example. Furthermore, a multi-beam exposure technique is known using a plurality of charged particle beams, as shown in Patent Documents 3 and 4, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-16744
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-157547
Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,714
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-93566
However, with such techniques, when using multi-beam exposure in which a plurality of charged particle beams are radiated on a pattern, it is difficult to machine line patterns formed with different line widths and different pitches using these beams. On the other hand, there are cases where the semiconductor device to be manufactured cannot be realized simply by machining a simple line pattern having uniform line width and uniform pitch, and therefore technology is desired that enables machining of a line pattern formed with different line widths and different pitches.